1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to cleaning tools for recreational vehicle (RV) waste tanks and the like, and particularly pertains to cleaning tools having rotating nozzles which are attached to flexible water hoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Cleaning tools for use in RV waste collection and storage tanks and otherwise have become increasingly popular in recent years with more and more people using recreational vehicles for travel and leisure purposes. Garden and other hoses are threadably attached to the handle end of such tubular cleaning tools, sometimes referred to as "wands", which may have a rotating nozzle for spraying clean water at a relatively high pressure. Such cleaning tools are inserted through the commode bowl, and drain pipe into the waste collection tank below whereby the tank can be rinsed free of bacteria containing sludge. Such cleaning tools are generally formed from a straight plastic tube having a diameter comparable to the attached water hose and usually, but not always, include an opening for spraying water to assist in the cleaning operation. It is not uncommon to encounter a bend in the drain pipe or connection between the toilet bowl and tank, making the cleaning job more difficult, especially with a rigid, linear cleaning tool. In addition, certain tanks are installed with an offset which can cause problems when the cleaning tool is removed, since the offset may have edges which catch the tool nozzle as it is being withdrawn, causing the nozzle to bend or break. Also, tank cleaning tools are regularly used for other cleaning purposes, for example, to clean gray water drainage lines and other fittings. Thus, conventional, rigid cleaning tools are limited in their uses and it is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which is more versatile and convenient to use than cleaning tools now on the market.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a tank cleaning tool which includes a flexible tubular section to allow the tool to be curved or bent during use.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool having a resilient coiled spring within the flexible section to prevent the section from kinking, thus stopping the flow of water therethrough during use.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a tank cleaning tool which includes a nozzle guard which will help prevent damage to the nozzle as it is being inserted or removed from a sewage storage tank or otherwise.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.